disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum
Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum", também conhecida como "A Canção de Lavação dos Anões" é uma canção destaque em Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões. É cantada pelos sete anões, liderados por Mestre enquanto lavam o rosto e as mãos (sob as ordens de Branca de Neve). Zangado senta-se em um barril próximo, recusando-se a participar da lavação, provocando os outros a tomarem as decisões de Branca de Neve. Eventualmente, os outros anões o agarram e o jogam na pia, lavando-o vigorosamente. Enquanto isso estava acontecendo, Dunga acidentalmente engolia um sabão em barra e começa a soluçar bolhas de sabão como resultado. Outras piadas visuais durante a canção incluem uma mosca se lavando em uma barra de sabão, dois anões usando outro como toalha e Mestre empurrando Dunga na tina e esfregando seu bumbum. Letra Mestre: Step up to the tub It ain't no disgrace Just pull up your sleeves And get up in place Then scoop up the water And rub it on your face An' go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle Ud-dle-um-dum Pick up the soap Now don't try to bluff Work up a lather An' when ya got enough Get your hands full of water Ya snort an ya snuff An' go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle Ud-dle-um-dum Ya douse an souse Ya scrub and scrub Ya sputter and splash all over the tub You may be cold and wet when your done But ya gotta admit it's good clean fun So splash all ya like It ain't any trick As soon as your through You'II feel mighty slick Zangado: Bunch of old nanny goats Ya make me sick, goin Blud-dle-ud-dlu-ud-dle-ud-dle-um-dum (Mais tarde, enquanto os anões forçam Zangado a se lavar) Mestre: Now scrub good an' hard It can't be denied That he'II look mighty cute As soon as he's dried Anões: Well it's good for the soul And it's good for the hide To go bud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle Ud-dle-um-dum Versão brasileira Mestre: As barbas encolhem? Entramos na tina, é? Precisa lavar onde não se vê? Agora vamos começar Atenção! Alcancem a tina, sem nada recear Levantem as mangas pra não as molhar Com água bem clara, esfreguem a cara assim: Burr, burr, burr Peguem o sabão sem que escape da mão Vão esfregando que logo vai se formando A espuma que vai limpando enquanto ficam bufando assim: Burr, burr, burr Vão mergulhando e se ensopando Vão saltitando, mas vão se lavando Vão se sentir molhados e com frio, Mas terão que admitir que é um hábito sadio Se enxarquem a vontade, vão se espalhando E quando terminarem estarão todos brilhando Zangado: Bando de idiotas, Vocês me fazem pena com esse: Burr, burr, burr Hã, sabem o que ela vai fazer depois? Vai botar lacinho nas suas barbar E vai lavar vocês com aquela água chamada... Perfume! Coisa ridícula, parecem lírios d'água Só quero ver alguém fazer eu me lavar Se eu não quiser (murmurinhos e risadas) (assobios) PEGA! Joguem ele dentro da mina, Da mina não, da esquina, da tina(...) Tragam o sabão! Vamos lavá-lo bem! (murmurinhos) (soluços) (risadas) Mestre: Não deixe de enssaboar Não deixe de esfregar Quero vê-lo brilhar Quando o banho terminar Anões: Quando o banho terminar Nosso amigo vai brilhar e vai... Burr, burr, burr Não está lindo? Está cheirando à jasmim não acham? Que belezinha não? Vão pagar caro por isso! Branca de Neve: Venham jantar! Anões: Jantar! en:Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Dwarfs' Washing Song) es:Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum fr:On se lave ! it:Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum / Canzone del bagno nl:Badlied Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões